The usual method of washing away acid from pickled wire coils is to dip the coils into a water tank and repeat the dipping motions a number of times to remove acid from the surface of coils. This method is quite primitive, and moreover according to this conventional method, once the acid is removed, the acid dilutes the water and the diluted liquid sticks again to the coil surface. Therefore, to make sure of complete removal of all the acid, the water must be replaced frequently. Also, in the coiled condition, the material of the wire is coiled against itself and inhibits the acid substance thereon from being easily removed merely by up-and-down movements of the coil in the water tank. Thus, for thorough edulcoration of coils many hours are required, and this is highly inefficient, uneconomical and furthermore, the attending laborers must keep constant watch over the process.
The primary object of the present invention is to offer an edulcoration apparatus for wire coils which will overcome the shortcomings of the conventional, primitive method and assure efficient and perfect performance of edulcoration.
The second object of the present invention is to offer an edulcoration equipment capable of completely washing away acidsticking to the parts where wires in a coiled condition are in contact with each other.